


Where the Wolves Sleep

by Blighted_elves



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: POV Solas (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blighted_elves/pseuds/Blighted_elves
Summary: A choose your own adventure story featuring things from Solas point of view. You will be ‘playing’ as Solas throughout the decision making process.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	1. Wake up!

Solas, many things have changed since you were last awake. You have spent enough time wandering the fade, you must now make your first choice.

 **Choice 1:** Wake up later or wake up now.

Wake up later: You feel yourself drifting back to sleep. In your dreams, gone are the temple attendants, the priest, and the worshipers. They have all vanished. You awaken completely and utterly alone. Furthermore, your clothes have all rotted away leaving you naked and exposed, you must find some clothing before venturing farther. You look around the room and open the chest sitting near the corner. Inside are some old trousers, an old shirt, some foot wraps, and your favorite necklace. You put on the clothes, they feel snug against your skin, but not unpleasant.

 **Go to:** Explore the temple.

Wake up now: You awaken inside some ruins, your clothes have all rotted away. You will need new ones before you can venture out into the world. You look around, confused. Your surroundings look far too old and far too decrepit. Just what happened while you were asleep? You get up and search for some clothes to cover your shivering naked body. You find some inside an old chest. Inside are some old trousers, an old shirt, some footwraps, and your favorite necklace. The clothes fit poorly and are too small, but you wear them anyway. You leave the room to explore the temple.

 **Go to:** Explore the temple.

**Explore the temple and go outside.**

This looks like Mythal’s temple, but the surroundings are unfamiliar. There are vines growing everywhere, and dust coats all the surfaces. You move your finger across the stone and dust covers your finger. You feel overwhelmed. When you look above you, you find that there are plant roots dangling above your head. Just what has happened? 

You exit your sleeping chamber and find that the statues to Mythal have long lost their flame, you light them with some magic. The glowing light shows just what the temple has become: Some sections of the temple have caved in and are completely unavailable to you. 

You notice some light leaking through the stone, you squeeze yourself past the fallen rubble and exit the temple. The sunlight nearly blinds you. You hold your hand up and shield your eyes. There is a lush forest all around you with tall green trees that jut out from the ground. You can hear the sound of birds above. You walk away from the temple with a heavy heart.

 **Go to:** Choice 2

 **Choice 2:** Rest or continue onwards.

Rest: Twigs snap beneath your bare feet. Your body feels heavy and your breath hindered. You feel hungry and groggy, you miss the Fade. You spot a favorable tree and lay down beneath it. The green canopy shields your eyes from the sun. You close your eyes and fall asleep. You awaken from your nap feeling hungry. Your gaze settles squarely on a bush with enticing red berries.

 **Go to:** Notice the elves.

Continue onwards: You walk until you reach a bush with bright red berries. Your stomach growls loudly and you bend down to examine them. They are red and their leaves are sharp and pointed. The small red berries look delicious. You feel compelled to eat them.

 **Go to:** Notice the elves.

 **Notice the elves:** “Hey flat ear, those are poisonous.” You look up from the berries to see three small elves standing near you. Their faces are marked with slave markings to June. The eldest one speaks out against your behavior. You shy away from the berries and address the elves. “I am well aware that they are poisonous. I was merely examining them.” You lie convincingly.

 **Go to:** Choice 3

 **Choice 3:** Hide or follow the elves.

Hide: You flatten yourself and move between the tree roots. You can hear the elves moving around the forest. Eventually their footsteps get farther and further away. Once they are gone, you squeeze out from beneath the tree roots. You trail after them until you find a small statue depicting a wolf. You kneel down to examine it when you notice more elves. Those elves are also marked as slaves, though they have different markings. When you look around you can see that there are many different slaves here: some from June, others from Andruil, even a few from Mythal. The only place you have seen this many slaves gathered was a slavers market. You are horrified. You place one hand over your mouth and gasp loudly! The Keeper and all the other tattooed elves notice you, “Who are you?” Asks the Keeper.

“My name is Solas.” You answer.

 **Go to:** Spend some time with the elves.

Follow the elves: You walk right past a small wolf statue. Upon entering the area you see multiple statues depicting the evanuris. It seems you've been walked right into a slavers market. As you walk, you see multiple elves with their faces tattooed. They are much smaller than you and their eyes are larger. Their ears also look different from yours. You feel out of place amongst them.

Realizing these differences makes you feel uneasy. "Keeper we found this flat ear while exploring the forest." The elves chatter amongst themselves. "An elf from the city? Very well, I shall speak with him." An older elf bearing ownership to Mythal approaches you. He seems friendly, but you keep your guard up. "Who are you?" He asks.

"My name is Solas." You answer.

 **Go to:** Spend some time with the elves.

**Spend some time with the elves.**

“Well, Solas, are you hungry?” Asks the Keeper. Before you can refuse, your stomach answers for you. The Keeper smiles gently and leads you over towards the fire. The warmth feels nice against your body. You lean closer and warm your hands. An older woman with tattoos dedicated to Elgar’nan serves you food. You feel even more uncomfortable than you did previously, but you graciously take the spoon and bowl and devour the soup. The old woman laughs and says, “Poor thing, you must have been starving!” You awkwardly eat while the other elves gather around you, "So, Solas, what brings you way out here?" Asks the Keeper.

 **Go to:** Choice 4

 **Choice 4:** Tell a half truth or tell the full truth.

Tell a half truth: You have heard stories from the spirits about elves that stalk the wilds, the Dalish, they call themselves. Proud elves who bow to no one but the Creators. It seems your dreams have come true. You are indeed among the Dalish. They call you “flat ear” and assume that you are from the city. You tell the elves that you hail from a small village from up north. The elderly woman who fed you earlier gives you a sympathetic look. “You’re among the free elves now, dear.” Your eyes grow wide, these elves hardly look free.

 **Go to:** Ask about the statues.

Tell the full truth: "I awoke to find an empty space, I wish you could have seen my face, because I was really shocked when I first woke up. My people were nowhere to be found, and when I placed my feet upon the ground, I found you. The last of the elven people?" At last the old woman speaks, "That’s correct dear, we Dalish are the last free elves." You chuckle nervously. Are they serious? These elves hardly look free.

 **Go to:** Ask about the statues.

**Ask about the statues.**

You ask about the various statues that litter the camp grounds. “What are these for?”

The elves seem keen on educating you, “Those are statues that honor the Creators, our gods.” Your mouth falls open. “And what about that one?” You ask, pointing to the small wolf statue you saw earlier, “That statue marks the boundary between our camp and the woods. The statue represents Fen’Harel, the trickster god.” Did you hear that right? You clean out your ears. You must have heard them wrong. You feel faint but you keep your gaze locked onto the wolf statue. 


	2. Those Who Dwell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two of my choose your own adventure story featuring Solas’ point of view. In this chapter there aren’t any choices, but there will be more choices come chapter three.
> 
> In addition, when two cultures meet, sometimes illnesses spread. Solas likely would not have the proper immune system to deal with the modern day elves.

**Listen to the elves stories.**

At first you listen attentively when the Keeper recites an old tale called Fen’Harel and the Tree, but as the tale progresses you slowly realize that they are talking about you. You were there when Andruil wanted revenge against you. Of course you remember this, but over time the details have gotten smudged and muddied. For one, the elves call you the trickster god, they also state that you sealed the gods away. Both are true, but upon hearing this it occurs to you just how much time has passed. Your facial expression grows worried. You hesitantly ask them what year it. All the elves gawk at you. They do not explain, but instead brush over your questions with more stories. This makes you feel isolated. Just how much time has passed between your age and this time period?

**Experience culture shock.**

You steadily realize that you have lost everything. Your people are no more. You feel empty inside, hollow like something has gnawed out your insides. The creatures before you are not elves, but rather, things that are elf-shaped. It feels like everything you once knew has been suddenly ripped away from you. You are left stunned and speechless. You are also left wondering more about the current year and all that you have missed. Just how long were you asleep? What happens now? You try and speak but the only words that exit from your throat are, “They are gone.” The words squeak out, so soft that nobody else hears them. Tears appear from the corners of your eyes, you blink and they are gone. They roll down your cheek while you listen to the elves. They talk about the ancient times and about magic. You feel homesick. Soon night rolls around and the elves offer you sanctuary among them. Reluctantly you accept their offer. You enter into the boat-like structure nearest the campfire and fall asleep.

 **Go to:** Dream

Dream: In this fanciful dream a harsh green light envelopes you, within this light there are shapes and patterns that ebb and flow like running water. They resemble the tattoos that the Dalish wear. In this dream you gently remove all them from the elves until they are free again. The elves seem grateful at first, but then suddenly the spirits scatter. Your will drives them away. The Fade twists and reshapes itself into the very same forest that you crawled out of. The trees look positively sarene as the moonlight streams through the many branches. You walk amongst them, feeling content until you hear someone say, “I don’t have the passphrase,” you turn and see an elven man with tattoos across his face. You recognize him.

 **Go to:** Meet Felassan.

**Meet Felassan.**

You say nothing while the elven man speaks, “Briala did not tell me.” You recognize the lie. You let him speak his final words. “Yes, I know she deserves a chance,” says Felassan, but there would be no debate on this. You listen carefully while Felassan sighs, “I’m sorry, but I will not take the eluvians from her.” This displeases you, you walk up behind Felassan. When you do the leaves beneath your feet crunch and crackle. You let him speak one last time. “They're stronger than you think, you know. You know, I suspect you’ll hate this but she reminds me of—“ You smash his head in. 

**Go to:** develop a fever.

**Develop a fever.**

You awaken early the next morning drenched in sweat. You place one hand against your forehead and groan. You have developed an abnormally high fever during the night. You leave the landship and venture outside into the warm morning sun. “You look terrible, what happened?” One elf asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I’m not sure what will happen next. When I write sometimes the words flow, sometimes they do not. I wanted to make myself cry with this chapter. I don’t know if I succeeded.


	3. Bitter Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas goes on many adventures doesn’t he? Here are some, some from dreams and some from the waking world. I hope the ending is satisfactory.

**Remain with the elves.**

Your head feels hot and you feel tired. You creep back inside the land ship and lay back down. Could these elves be making you sick? You wonder this while tossing and turning. You feel restless, you cannot sleep, there are too many questions inside your head. You go outside and confront the elves. “Fen’Harel was no liar!” You tell them, “He freed the elven people.” You can hardly get the words out before they dismiss you. “He’s running a nasty fever” says one elf. “He must be delirious.” Says another, “Nobody would ever say such things about Fen’Harel.” They all fuss over you. You feel burdened, burdened with knowledge, burdened with this sudden affliction. It all feels like too much has been put upon you. You struggle and insist that Fen’Harel was no liar, but nobody there believes you.

 **Go to:** Venture out into the wilderness.

Venture out into the wilderness.

You slip away from the camp and into the lush forest searching for answers. You can hear the bird tweeting nearby, they sound louder than usual. You find some plants growing alongside a river that might help your fever. You pick them and eat them. You feel mildly better, though your head still feels hot. You decide that bathing might help your condition. You carefully remove your clothes and get into the river, the water is freezing! You howl and quickly abandon your plans. You redress yourself and travel away from the forest. Night eventually falls. The stars lining the sky look abnormal, regardless, you set aside your feelings and fall asleep underneath the canopy of stars.

 **Go to:** Choice 1

 **Choice 1:** Dream about the Wilds or dream about the ocean.

Dream about the Wilds.

In this dream you are walking through a dense swamp. The cattails reach your waist. You peer through them and see an old hut. You hear an ominous voice whisper through the reeds, “Well, well, well, what have we here?” You awaken suddenly! Your whole body jolts awake. You open your eyes and look around, but the mysterious voice has disappeared. You feel your forehead and find that your fever has broken. You feel well enough to travel, where will you go?

 **Go to:** Go east

Dream about the ocean.

In this dream, all the stars leap from the sky and turn into fish. Their scales shine brightly. You can feel yourself sinking deeper into the water. You find this dream extremely difficult to maintain. You try and wake up, but something pulls you downwards deeper into the dream. You exert your will, frighteningly the creature coils tightly around you. You force yourself awake. You feel your forehead and find that your fever has broken. You feel well enough to travel, where will you go?

 **Go to:** Go east

Go east.

You move through the forest and head east through uncharted territory. After traveling for weeks you reach a swamp. You venture deeper into the swamp, wandering aimlessly until you spot an unassuming little shack. You cautiously approach the hut when you hear someone nearby. “Well, well, well, what have we here?” You turn to find an unassuming old woman. “Why don’t you come inside dear? The Wilds are no place for an elf.” The old woman laughs, “Come, I’ll make us some tea.” You detest tea, but you follow her inside anyway. She closes the door behind you.


	4. Flemeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Flemeth was more like a studio Ghibli grandmother? I tried to illustrate her softer side during this short chapter. Solas, meanwhile, is still very aloof isn’t he?

**Choice 1:** Elude the Witch or sit down for tea.

Elude the Witch: You attempt to elude the mysterious old woman. While she is preparing the tea with the kettle you slowly make your way towards the door. You discreetly try the door but find it is locked. Just what does this woman want with you? You feel nervous and paranoid. You make yourself seem small and inconsequential with your gestures while the witch serves you tea. You begrudgingly sit down and sip the tea with an ungrateful expression etched across your face. “You’re a very brave man, not many would take tea with me.” Says the old woman. “Why?” You ask. When Flemeth turns to fetch the kettle off the stove you quickly pour the tea into the nearest plant. “Have you not heard the legends?” You shake your head.

**Go to: Inquire about the legends.**

Sit down for tea: As much as you detest tea, you sit down anyway. While the tea brews you look around the interior. There are books everywhere, and animal skins cover the hard wooden floor. You wiggle your toes against the soft animal fur, it feels nice. You sit down awkwardly at the lone table. You can hear the tea kettle whistling at you. 

The elderly woman places two cups on the table, the tea looks hot because there is steam wafting off the beverage. Once the tea has cooled you try some. It tastes like dirty plant water, when the witch isn’t looking you spit out the tea and dump the remainder into the nearest plant. “You’re very brave to be sitting down for tea with me.” While the woman drinks her beverage you give her a confused look. “How is one brave for drinking tea?” You ask. The woman stops and her gaze turns stern, “You mean you haven’t heard the legends about old Flemeth?” You shake your head, she pours you more tea. You make a face and sip the gross beverage with a miserable expression.

**Go to: Inquire about the legends.**

**Inquire about the legends:**

You ask about the legends, Flemeth gives you some lengthy explanation but you’re honestly not paying that much attention. You are distracted, this tea tastes terrible. It makes your head swim with thoughts of sleep. You fold your arms and place your head overtop them. You try and listen to the many, many tales Flemeth tells, but you fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just tried my very best, I hope you all enjoy this small chapter update.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written fan fiction since I was 13, regardless, I hope you enjoy the content presented here.


End file.
